


Witches Club

by Fangirlingeveryday



Series: Merlin AUs and Crossovers [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Crossdressing, M/M, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Self-Harm, Tattoos, Tropes, Werewolf Arthur, veela merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin finds a school that teaches magic, mutants, and monster and covers as an arts integrated school he applies. There’s just one problem the only scholarships open are for girls so what else to do but put on a skirt and fake it. Once in the school he makes new friends, meets his high school sweetheart, and just may get his fairytale ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches Club

**Tink Gorman**

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Power Level: High

Power Skill: Magic & Telepath

Art Level: Low

Art Skill: None

Previous School: St. Lawrence Middle

School Level: 1

Room Number: 3

Schedule: Cooking, Art, World History, Geometry, Academic Writing, Biology, Literary Magazine, English.

Background: Tink was the first born of the Gorman twins. She discovered her powers at age 5 while throwing a tantrum. She is very powerful yet uncontrolled.

 

 

**Bambi Gorman**

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Power Level: High

Power Skill: Magic & Empath

Art Level: Low

Art Skill: None

Previous School: St. Lawrence Middle

School Level: 1

Room Number: 3

Schedule: Cooking, Art, World History, Geometry, Academic Writing, Biology, Literary Magazine, English.

Background: Bambi was the second born of the Gorman twins. She discovered her powers at age 6 while trying to calm her sister. She is the only one who can calm Tink.

**Rosemary Melendez**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Light Brown

Power Level: Medium

Power Skill: Magic & Translate

Art Level: High

Art Skill: Dancing

Previous School: General Gonzalez Middle

School Level: 2

Room Number: 1

Schedule: English, Chemistry, Speech, Dance for Athletes, Sculpting, Guitar, Magic History, Algebra 2.

Background: Rosemary was born at San Juan General Hospital in Puerto Rico and her powers discovered upon birth. She was the only one of three children to gain any abilities from her mother.

**Merlin(e) Emrys**

Age: 15

Gender: Fe(male)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Blue

Power Level: High

Power Skill: Magic & Veela

Art Level: High

Art Skill: Painting/ Drawing

Previous School: Ealdor High

School Level: 4

Room Number: 1

Schedule: Art, AP Government, AP Calculus, Chorus, Sculpting, English, AP Chemistry, and Creative Writing.

Background: Merlin’s father was absent from his childhood and his mother worked two shifts at a time to support him. He discovered his power in kindergarten when his uncle Gaius moved them to the city with him.

**Alanna Hanes**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Eyes: Light Brown

Power Level: High

Power Skill: Magic

Art Level: Medium

Art Skill: Photography

Previous School: Avalon Middle

School Level: 2

Room Number: 2

Schedule: English, Physics, Mandarin Chinese, Geometry, AP Human Geography, Photo Digital, Literary Magazine, Yearbook.

Background: Alanna is an only child of the two most influential magic users in England. She never wanted and was given everything her heart desired.

**Jasmine Lockett**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Teal

Power Level: High

Power Skill: Magic & Premonitions

Art Level: Low

Art Skill: Dancing

Previous School: Paris Magic Academy

School Level: 2

Room Number: 2

Schedule: English, Dance, Astronomy, AP Psychology, Latin, Parenting, Pre-Calculus, Theater Arts

Background: Jasmine was born in the out skirts of Paris to a business woman and drunken father. She learned how to care for herself and her father by the time she was 7 using her powers.

**Brook York**

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair: Red (Dyed)

Eyes: Purple (Contacts)

Power Level: Medium

Power Skill: Magic & Shape shifter

Art Level: Medium

Art Skill: Acting

Previous School: Brooklyn Park Middle

School Level: 3

Room Number: 4

Schedule: Government, English, Astronomy, Human Anatomy, Child Development, Pre-Calculus, Theater Arts.

Background: Brook grew up in an upper-middle class family until the government found out about her powers and wrangled them into an Outcast neighborhood.

**Tabitha Callahan**

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair: Redhead

Eyes: Grey-Blue

Power Level: High

Power Skill: Magic & Healing Factor

Art Level: Low

Art Skill: Sculpting

Previous School: Fighting Irish Middle

School Level: 3

Room Number: 4

Schedule: Cooking, English, World History, Fitness for life, Team Sports, Sculpting, AP Chemistry, Algebra 2.

Background: Tabitha was the youngest and the only girl in a family with 4 children. She quickly learned her brother and she was lucky for her healing factors and has turned it into a career for herself.

**Davina Mitchell**

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Power Level: Medium

Power Skill: Magic

Art Level: High

Art Skill: Singing

Previous School: Brooklyn Park Middle

School Level: 4

Room Number: 5

Schedule: Cooking, Dance, World History, Chorus, Child Development, English, Pre-Calculus, Theater Arts.

Background: Davina lived a peaceful, though less privileged, life of an American ‘Outcast’ until finding a scholarship to Camelot High in 8th grade. She studied until her eyes blurred to get this scholarship.

**Jodie Grier**

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: Mouse Brown

Eyes: Green

Power Level: Medium

Power Skill: Magic

Art Level: High

Art Skill: Writing

Previous School: Scottish Magic Middle

School Level: 4

Room Number: 5

Schedule: Collage Algebra, AP Government, Mandarin Chinese, Human Anatomy, Parenting, English, Magic History, Creative Writing

Background: Jodie was always quiet in everything but unafraid of what other’s thought of her. She never looks back at what she’s finished with.

**Arthur Pendragon**

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Light Blue

Power Level: Low

Power Skill: Weapon Manipulation &Werecat

Art Level: High

Art Skill: Singing & Virtuoso

Previous School: Avalon Middle

School Level: 4

Room Number: C 39

Schedule: Guitar, AP Government, AP Calculus, Chorus, Piano, English, AP Chemistry, and Creative Writing.

Background: Arthur grew up with only a father who was very strict and a rebellious adoptive sister. He lived a life of luxury until age 13 when he discovered his powers and was temporarily institutionalized for self-harm.

Name

| 

Age

| 

Grade

| 

Room #

| 

Hair

| 

Eyes

| 

Race/ Nationality  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Alanna Hanes

| 

15

| 

2

| 

2

| 

Strawberry Blonde

| 

Light Brown

| 

White / British  
  
Jasmine Lockett

| 

15

| 

2

| 

2

| 

Light Brown

| 

Teal

| 

White/ French  
  
Bambi Gorman

| 

14

| 

1

| 

3

| 

Blonde

| 

Blue

| 

White/ Canadian  
  
Tink Gorman

| 

14

| 

1

| 

3

| 

Blonde

| 

Green

| 

White/ Canadian  
  
Brook York

| 

16

| 

3

| 

4

| 

(Dyed) Red

| 

(Contacts) Purple

| 

White/ American  
  
Davina Mitchell

| 

17

| 

4

| 

5

| 

Black

| 

Dark Brown

| 

African-American  
  
Jodie Grier

| 

17

| 

4

| 

5

| 

Mouse Brown

| 

Green

| 

White/ Scottish  
  
Rosemary Melendez

| 

15

| 

2

| 

1

| 

Dark Brown

| 

Light Brown (Glasses)

| 

Porto Rican  
  
Tabitha Callahan

| 

16

| 

3

| 

4

| 

Redhead

| 

Grey-Blue

| 

White/ Irish  
  
 

 

Merlin signed in and read the name of his roommate this year, Rosemary. He’d just transferred from a public school in north Wales and was excited to meet her. “Are you Merlin Emrys?” A female voice with a Hispanic accent asked from behind. “I am Rosemary Melendez.” She said and stepped up next to him.

 

“Yeah, I’m Merlin. It’s very nice to meet you.” He turned to her. She was quite pretty for a girl, her hair in a bun and messenger bad slung over her arm. Her clothes looked like an office worker or secretary. “Could you show me where our room is please?”

 

“Tabitha keep your stinking boxing stuff on your side of the room.” A girl with an American accent boomed and through something. Her hair was neon red, Brook then, and eyes purple. “Sup? Nice streaks and bites.” She said when she noticed them.

 

“Thanks. I like your contacts.” Merlin said and tugged his skirt down. “You all know already right?” The girl nodded and leaned against the door frame. After the he pitched him voice back to normal. “Thank goddess. Where’s Alanna?” Footsteps sounded as Merlin was wrapped up in someone’s arms.

 

“You did it.” Alanna said as she squeezed him. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. “How was your trip never mind have you gone to your room yet?”

 

*#*#*#*

 

“I’m just going out for a walk.” Merlin assured them as he walked out the front door. He walked down the trail to the trail to the front gates and put in his head phones. Merlin tripped crossing the street and a mystery boy caught him. “Thank you.” He straightened and smoothed out his skirt. “Oh you’re Arthur Pendragon. Hello, I’m Merline Emrys.”

 

“You smell more like a Merlin.” Arthur said with a smirk. “So you’re the winner of both of our scholarships. Nice to meet you.” He said. “I’m head boy so if you ever need _any_ help, you know like revealing your real identity, just ask. It’d be nice to get to know you.” He was leering at Merlin and licking his lips. “How old are you? I you’re a Veela, practicing Wiccan, and a brilliant artist.”

 

“I’m 15 years old.” Merlin whispered. He felt compelled to be closer to Arthur in _every_ way. He noticed something on Arthur’s wrist and grabbed it. _Cuts._ “I remember these. Maybe you’d like to talk.” Merlin said as Arthur growled at him. Shock over came Arthur’s face and he nodded. He leaned closer while snuffing Merlin. “Come on.”

 

*#*#*#*

 

Arthur had Merlin pinned to the bed and was devouring his mouth. He moved so he could grab Merlin’s ass with a predatory growl. “Smell so good.” He said when they broke apart before latching on to Merlin’s neck. Arthur bit and licked a mark into the pale skin. He felt Merlin shifting into his Veela form.

 

Large fluttering wing bloomed from Merlin’s back. His skin shined in a blinding yet hypnotizing way. Merlin gasped and shoved Arthur away. “We need to stop but do-don’t go.” He said and Arthur stayed where he was. “I- tell me what’s wrong. Please, Arthur.” No answer. “Look unless you want to get me up the duff we need to stop, okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Arthur said and pulled Merlin closer to him. “I’m sorry, you just smell so right.” He said scenting Merlin again. “My father going to be beyond angry if you’re my Mate. He thinks me being gay is just a phase. Sorry.” He said again and tried to move back. Merlin latched on to him and held him close.

 

“It’s okay tell me more.” He said as he petted Arthur’s hair. And Arthur did, he split his heart and soul out to a boy he met not even a half an hour ago. Neither one cared though because here, in each other’s arms, felt so right. They were so screwed since this is how finding your Mate is always described in the books.

 

*#*#*#*

 

“You weren’t even here a whole day and you ran into your Mate, literally.” Alanna laughed and bumped Merlin’s hip. “Congratulation.” Her and some other girls yelled. “Now to deal with, dramatic pause, Uther and Morgana Pendragon. That outta be fun.” She said as they were all getting ready the next morning.

 

“Oh shut it.” He told her as they trotted down the stairs and started for the cars.

 

“Oi, Merlin wanna ride to school?” Arthur yelled from across the street. He was shading his eyes with his hand and sending Merlin a cheeky smile. Merlin gave Alanna an apologetic smile and ran over to Arthur’s side. “Hey cutie how you doing?” He said as he opened the door for Merlin to get in.

 

“Let me see you schedule.” Merlin said and Arthur handed it over as he started his car. “We have every class but first and fifth, isn’t that great? Hopefully we don’t distract each other to much.” Arthur listened to Merlin continue to ramble on with smile splitting his face. _God this was going to be a long year._


End file.
